


Stargazing Up at Heaven

by damaged_danzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stargazing on the Impala's hood</p><p>[AU where Cas isn't an angel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing Up at Heaven

"Aren't you cold?" Dean asked.

"No," Cas answered. The clattering of his teeth betrayed him though.

Dean laughed. "Come here Cas."

The blue-eyed boy scooted closer to Dean over the hood of the car. Dean slid his jacket off and draped it over Cas' shoulders. "I can't take this," he said. Dean shook his head and shushed him.

"Trust me Cas, you need it more than I do. Unlike you, I actually have some meat on my bones that will keep me warm." Cas blushed and accepted Dean's response.

The two boys were currently sitting on the hood of Dean's beloved Impala. They had been stargazing the entire night. They were parked in the middle of the woods with nobody to bother them. They were entirely in each other's presence and that's all either of them needed.

"Do you think there's anything above there?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Cas, who had his head rested on Dean's shoulder, frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Heaven?"

"Oh," Cas said, realization dawning on him. "I suppose. It would be nice if there was."

Dean chuckled. "Well, you kind of have to agree because you are named after an angel."

Cas raised his hand and looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

"I don't really know how I feel about Heaven being up there," Dean muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I've got Heaven right here." He stretched his arms out by his side and motioned around. "I've got you, my baby, and all these stars above us. I don't think anything can beat this." Dean smiled and shook his head. "Everything's perfect."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and gave him a kiss. "Dean, you are perfect."

"Can't argue with that," Dean said matter-of-factly. Cas playfully smacked his arm before kissing him again. "This is what Heaven is all about."


End file.
